Tell him
by JenLea
Summary: I'm afraid to tell him Lita wonders if she's doing the right thing confessing her love for John, her best friend


Tell Him

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- Another one shot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silently, I watch him pack his bag. Pulling my legs onto the bed, I try not to make it too obvious I'm watching him. I watch his every move but as soon as he gazes back to me, I divert my stare.

"Why are you watching me?" John Cena asks. I shrug. I know he has a fiancée, but everyone tells me they are on rocky grounds. Do I really want to be known as a home wrecker? The one who gets in the way of his wedding?

"How's Ashley?" I ask, her name heavy on my tongue. He groans.

"We split up. Apparently, she was jealous of you, Amy, my best friend," he murmurs, shaking his head. I pull my legs to my chin. I can't speak now. If I speak, my weakness will show through. A voice softly trembling…

I realize then he might still love Ashley. I still can't bring myself to interfere. What if I interfere and he chooses me, then regrets it in thirty or forty years?

"Ames, why are you staring?" he asks again, jerking around. "Just tell me,"

Just tell him? I long to tell him. I don't want the chance to pass me by. If the chance to love him passes by, I'll never forgive myself. I'll be miserable. I'm only truly happy with John…

I've been here before. I'll never forget it. Jeff Hardy…I let him slip away. Luckily, it turned out I didn't need him. He wasn't what I needed.

Every time John has needed me, I've been there, bearing my heart on my sleeve. I've heard him babble about his problems with his little bitch. Ashley was never good for him. She used him. She cheated on him, but I never had the heart to tell him. He seemed to love her so much.

"It's nothing," I murmured, shaking my head. Can I really tell him the sun and moon rise in his eyes? Can I really tell him I'm only happy with him? Why am I so afraid to tell him?

Is he still thinking of Ashley? My mind keeps traveling back to that thought. If he is and I confess, things will never be the same again. My best friend will have no choice but to leave me. I don't think I could live without him.

What can I do?

"Amy Christine, you're scaring me," he murmurs, lightly caressing my cheek. I tremble under his touch. I quickly grip my hands together. It's taking all my willpower not to touch him. I can't give in to temptation…

The truth will set me free. I'm sure it will work like that. Yet, I'm terrified of the truth. The truth is I've fallen madly in love. I love my best friend. It doesn't seem real. How could I have fallen for my best friend?

"I've got a plane to catch," He turns to leave. I jump up. If he walks out, I will never forgive myself. If he walks out, I will be permanently incomplete.

"Wait!" I call, jumping up. He jerks his head up. I grasp him by the shoulders. Tears well up in my eyes, but I could care less. "Don't go,"

It's now or never, I tell myself.

My eyes connect with his deep blue eyes. I feel as if I can see eternity. I move my hands off his shoulders and grasp his hands. "I think I love you," Then, I burst into a fit of sobs.

John gently presses my head into his chest. Blinking back tears, I realize his heart is beating beneath my ear. It's the best sound I've ever heard. Its soft lullaby lulls me back to reality.

"I love you too," he says, forcing me to gaze into his eyes. I see he's not lying. I cannot describe what I see in his eyes. "Why are you afraid?"

I wish I could begin to tell him, but I cannot. There are just some words are not meant to describe. "I just am,"

Then, I kiss him.

The hotel room begins to spin, and suddenly it is as if there is no one else in the world, just him and I. His lips are silky and seem to taste of raspberries. I sink into him, just flying.

That one kiss seems to tell him more than words ever could.

It is then I realize I am never letting him go. He is mine forever more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Writer's block is gone, I hope. What do you think? Whether you loved it or it sucks, review please!


End file.
